Part Of Me?
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Both Ricky and Denny are preparing for their unborn babies, except Ricky's got a wedding to plan for as well, will everything go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. Thank you to FrankElza, who listened to my ideas through PM and encouraged me to write it. If, anyone has any ideas for a title, let me know and if I use your title, I'll give you credit, thanks.**

 **Background for this story:**

 **Brax and Ricky are together, but they don't have Casey.**

* * *

Currently Unnamed Story 

Denny's POV. 

Chapter 1. 

I was all packed, ready to leave the Bay for Europe. Uncle Zack had thrown me a farewell dinner. Oscar, brought Maddy along, and Evie brought Josh along. Hannah had brought Chris "idiot " Harrington along. Brax and Ricky were here, too. It was a small gathering, but all the people I loved where here and that's all that mattered to me.

I put down my knife and fork. "Thanks Zack" I tell him as I take a sip of my drink.

He replies after swallowing his food. "That's alright"

I start to clear away the plates, with Evie helping me. We clean the kitchen, then head back in to the living room, to see Oscar and Maddy doing PDA on the couch.

"Guy's, leave it " I moan. Oscar picks up a pillow and throws it at me.

"Bye Den" Ricky smiles as she pulls me in to a hug.

"Bye Rick" I replied. I'd miss her when I went.

I head in to my room to see if I've left anything behind. There's a picture of Casey and I, sitting on the desk. I pick it up and stare at it, wishing Casey was here to see me off, or maybe come with me.

I sighed as I placed it back down. I pull open the draw in the desk and my eyes are drawn to the unopened pregnancy test, there was a time, Case and I thought I might have been, but I wasn't. Case and I weren't ready to be parents. I take it out and head in to the en - suite, sitting down on the edge of the bath.

I don't know why, something convinced me to open the box and take out the thin stick. I hold it in my hands. I pee on it and wait, while I wash my hands. I turn the taps off, dry my hands and pick up the stick, staring at it in shock...

* * *

 **Well, that was the start, thanks for reading. I don't know when this will be updated.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky realises she's left her bag at the farmhouse, but is left shocked when Denny confides in her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FrankElza: Thank you so much for the review you left. I love Ricky and Denny's friendship, so I had to include it in this, I especially loved the scenes were she stopped Ricky destroying Brax's things. There will be more of it throughout this story. Haha, I also really enjoyed having her refer to Chris as 'idiot'**

 **I thought it would be a challenge for me to do Denny's POV, as I've only done Ricky's but I quite enjoyed doing Denny's POV.**

* * *

Part Of Me.

Chapter 2.

"Ready?" Brax asked.

"Yeah. "

Brax wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, as she put on her coat.

"Thanks for coming guys" Denny said as she seen the last of her guests out.

* * *

"Ricky? What are you looking for?" Brax questioned as he walked in to the kitchen. She was on her hands and knees.

She frowned, she was sure she had it when she arrived at the farmhouse "I can't find my bag "

"Do you want a lift?" Brax asked, picking up his car - keys.

"Cheers" Ricky said as she got up off her hands and knees and dusts down her clothes.

Brax unlocks the car and Ricky gets in.

Denny's POV. 

I was still in the bathroom when I heard the door open and close.

"Ricky?" I questioned.

She smiled, heading up the stairs. "You alright?"

I nod, glancing down at the stick.

"I'm pregnant " I said, showing her the "Postitive " word.

"That's great news" She smiled, throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks Rick "

"That's okay "

"Is it Casey's?" She questioned, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

A tear falls down my cheek. "Yeah"

She squeezes my arm supportively. "Me and Brax will help you, whatever you need " She tells me as she finds her bag.

"Thank you"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Denny tells her aunt that she's pregnant. How will Hannah react?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ElzaFrank: I wanted Ricky to support Denny. I think including a summary can help a reader understand what a story is about. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 3

Denny's POV.

I lie on my bed, staring up at the celiing. I know I have to tell Hannah, but she's in work and Evie and Josh have gone to the diner. I'm meant to be revising but I keep looking at the picture of Casey and I, we had been to the beach one day and he had tried to teach me how to surf but he died before he got the chance.

 **"Are you ok?"**

The text was from Ricky, I'm glad I have her support, I select a new text and begin typing back.

 **"I'm fine, thanks, Rick "** I tap out, then click send.

 **"Have you told Hannah yet?"** Another text arrives from Ricky.

 **"No, she's at work "** I reply. I place my phone down and stand up, heading to my wardrobe, I pick out jeans, top and put the top over my head. I pick up my phone and check the time; 11:47. I have a couple of hours to rehearse what I'm going to say as she's not home till 17:00.

I head downstairs and make myself a sandwhich. I head in to the living room and sit down on the couch.

I am watching TV when Hannah walks in, tired after her shift.

"Hannah, can we talk?" I ask.

Hannah nods her head. "Sure Denny "

I sit in the chair and try to think of the best way to tell her I was expecting a Braxton's baby.

"I'm, um-" I start, never usually get nervous around her, I was when I first arrived here, but I settled once I realised she was the same age as me.

"What is it Denny?" She asks.

I decide I'm better coming straight out with it. "I'm pregnant "

She looks at me, shocked. "Oh Denny. " She sighs, disappointed, as if it wasn't what she had planned for me. "What about Europe?" She asks.

"Europe is off" I tell her. "I want to bring Casey's kid up, with his family around "

"Does anyone else know?" My aunt questions, standing up and heading in to the kitchen.

"Just you and Ricky " I tell her as I put a hand on my belly.

"I'll organise a scan at the hospital just to check everything's ok " She says, her nurse side coming out.

I nod and stand up just as Evie and Oscar enter the house.

"What's going on?" Evie questions, taking off her coat.

"Denny you should tell them, they will find out sooner or later" Hannah says, taking a sip of her drink.

I nod, my aunt is right.

"Tell us what?" Oscar questions, raising an eyebrow

"I'm pregnant " I tell them both.

"What?" Oscar's mouth drops open in shock.

"Oh my God " Evie squeals, hugging me. I laugh as she releases the hug.

We ring for an Angelo's pizza and one of Brax's employees ring the doorbell, I head out in to the hallway and open the door.

It's Kyle. He's wearing his uniform. He hands me several boxes and says "$20."

I reach behind me for my purse and hand him the money.

"Cheers" He says, turning around and heading down the path. I go to close the door when I call "Kyle?"

He stops and turns, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Thanks for the pizza" My revelation that I'm carrying his brothers baby can wait.

"Enjoy "He replies, continuing to walk.

I shut the door, walk in to the kitchen and we all ate from the boxes.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Denny has her first scan and takes Hannah and Ricky with her for moral support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's been ages.**

 **FrankElza: I'm also glad that Denny has the support of her siblings, I think she'll need it. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 4

"Denny, are you ready?" Hannah asked, putting on her coat.

"Sure " Denny replied, heading down the stairs.

Ricky met the two of them of them outside and

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine " Denny confided as they walked towards Hannah's car. Her Aunt unlocked it and the two got in to the back.

"It'll be OK " Ricky told her, giving her arm a gentle rub.

Denny nodded, all she wanted was for her and Casey's baby to be healthy.

Hannah booked Denny in as they sat down and waited to be called.

* * *

"Denise Miller?" A midwife asked, as she came out, she had black trousers on and a white smock, her blonde hair was in a pony.

"It's Denny " She replied.

The midwife nodded.

"Denny, I'm Lucy and I'll be your midwife throughout your pregnancy. " Lucy introduced herself as they all walked in to the room; it had a single bed and a machine.

Lucy had quickly read through the teens notes; this was her first pregnancy.

"If you'd like to lie back and lift your top up?" Lucy asked.

Denny pulled her top up.

"Is the father not around?" Lucy asked as she switched the machine on.

"He's... um.." Denny was struggling.

"The father is dead " Ricky explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry " Lucy said sympathetically as she squirted gel on Denny's abdomen.

She picked up the probe up and moved it around, leaving Denny anxious to see her baby.

Ricky felt hot.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked, Ricky wasn't her priority here, but she had to check.

"Yeah. I'm fine " She told Lucy, she didn't want to ruin Denny's magical moment of seeing her baby.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Lucy asked, as she turned the screen around.

"No thanks " Denny nodded, she preferred to keep the gender of her child a secret.

Lucy nodded. She pressed a button on the - screen and Denny heard the heartbeat of her child; hers and Casey's first child.

A tear slipped down Denny's cheek as she continued to stare at the screen.

"I'll just be a moment " Lucy said, as she went to collect the images from the printer.

Returning back to ultrasound, Lucy shook the pictures in the air and returned to the room, before handing Denny the scans. She then handed Denny some tissues so she could wipe the sticky substance off her stomach.

"I'll see you next time for your appointment " Lucy smiled.

Hannah thanked Lucy and the three women left the hospital, heading back to her car.

* * *

Denny took the scan picture upstairs and placed it next to the framed picture of Casey.

"There's your daddy " She whispered with a smile as she wiped away a tear. She wished Casey had been there with her to enjoy seeing their baby.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Denny prepares to tell Brax, Kyle that she's carrying Casey's kid. How will the oldest Braxton take the news?**


	5. Chapter 5

**FrankElza: I'm glad Denny had the support of Ricky and Hannah as well. It will be sad knowing Casey won't be there to see his child grow up, but I'm sure that Denny will have plenty of memories to tell him/ her about their daddy. Thank you for the review.**

 **Heather. Mist: I liked the friendship between Denny and Ricky in the show, so I decided to carry that on through my stories. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: You'll find out Brax and Kyle's reactions in this chapter. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 5. 

"It'll be OK, you know, I'll be there " It was the day after Denny's scan at the hospital and Ricky had gone round to see how she was.

"What if he gets mad at me?" Denny fretted.

"He won't; you know what family means to him " She smiled as they both left the farmhouse and got in to Ricky's car. She started the engine and pulled away.

* * *

"Ready?" Ricky asked as she got her keys out and unlocked the door.

"Denny?" Brax asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Den has something to tell you, Brax " Ricky said.

"What?" Brax asked, he was getting ready to go for a surf.

"I'm carrying Casey's child " Denny whispered.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Kyle said. He was delighted.

"Say, something Brax. " Said Ricky.

But Brax grabbed his coat and left the flat as images of his brother hunted him; Trying to feed Casey and he kept laughing and splattering his food, trying too show Cheryl he was responsible by giving Casey his first bath and Casey squirting him with his yellow duck. It was a shame that Casey wasn't going to experience the fun times with his own baby.

* * *

"Brax, wait " Ricky followed her partner up the beach.

"You knew?" Brax rounded on his partner, he felt betrayed.

Ricky nodded quickly. "Yes, Brax I knew "

"And you didn't tell me?" He questioned.

"I didn't want to betray Denny's trust, " Ricky replied.

"You betrayed me, Ricky " He snapped at her.

Ricky stared at him, shock in her eyes, whatever she had been expecting him to say, it hadn't been that.

"Come here " Brax sighed and pulled her in to his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry"

She smiled at him. "It's OK, Brax "

Brax ran a hand over his head. Whether he liked it or not, he had a niece or nephew on the way.

Taking his partners hand, the two of them walked off the beach, back to the flat they shared together.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax is shocked as Ricky collapses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to update this last night, but I** **forgot about it.**

 **Guest: Here's the update. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: I enjoyed writing Brax's reactions, so I'm glad you found them cute. Thank you for the review.**

 **homeandawayfan999: Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 6. 

Brax and Ricky were lying in bed. She closed her eyes, taking in the warmth that her partners body provided.

* * *

"Good morning" Brax greeted Ricky as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning " She replied, she poured some cereal in to a bowl and sat down at the table, but it tasted like cardboard to her. She pushed it away from her.

"I'm off for a surf, " Brax told her.

"Enjoy, " She told him, wishing she could go with him.

"Thanks " Brax grinned as he walked through the hallway, she heard the click of the door opening and closing. She stood up and wobbled, she grabbed the side of the table for support.

* * *

Brax was wet when he returned from the beach, he walked in to the living room to see Ricky sitting on the couch, she turned to face him as she rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked.

"I'm fine "She lied, when she really felt dizzy and stood up, swaying slightly, as she hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

"Brax, I'm fine" she told him, although dazed from her collapse, she didn't want to go in to the hospital.

"No, Ricky, we are going to see the doc, " Brax told her, he saw that she had a thin layer of sweat on her face.

"Fine " She said. She picked up her handbag and Brax went to get their coats and then stood up, walking out in to the hallway.

* * *

"Ricky?" Nate questioned as he saw her sat in the waiting area of the hospital and Brax had finished booking her in.

His ex - girlfriend nodded.

"Come with me" Nate told her.

She followed him to the cubicle and sat on the bed, Brax standing beside her.

"What's the problem?" Nate asked.

"I've been feeling dizzy " Ricky told him.

Nate nodded. "I'll take some blood "

"OK" Smiled Ricky.

Nate put a pair of gloves on and tied a tourniquet around Ricky's arm, before cleaning the area with a wipe. "Sharp scratch " He told her, pushing the needle in to her skin, watching the container fill with blood.

"All done, I'll send these off to the lab " He told them both.

* * *

Two days later, Ricky got the call on her phone from Nate, telling her that her results were in. With Brax's support, she got ready to go to the hospital. She reached for her car keys which were inside her handbag.

Brax held his hand out for his partners keys, Kyle had taken the Ute to stock up for Angelo's. "I'll drive "

"Brax's it's fine" Ricky told him.

Brax continued to hold his hand out for her keys and Ricky dropped them in to his hand. "Lets go "

"Fine" She said as she followed him, locking the front door behind her. The drive to the hospital was quiet, Ricky wondering what her blood test would reveal.

"Ready?" Brax's voice broke in to her thoughts as she realised that they had arrived in the hospital car park, they got out the car and Brax took her hand as they headed inside.

"Fine" She sat down as Brax went to book her in with Hannah, but they weren't kept waiting long.

"Come through to my office, " Nate told them both.

"We have your test results back, Ricky, " Nate told her as he stepped in to his office, taking a seat behind his desk. He had already tested her for Hypoglycaemia, but that had come back negative.

Brax took hold of Ricky's hand, hoping that her collapse wouldn't lead to anything serious.

"Your 8 weeks pregnant " Nate told them.

She was in shock, they had talked about having kids, but neither were ready.

"Thanks Nate " Brax told him, as he left the office.

"I'm going to be a dad " Brax said, he was excited, he was determined to be the father Danny never was. He was going to teach his kid how to surf, how to play football and how to respect their elders.

"Yeah" Ricky said, getting up off the bed and picking up her jacket and putting it on. He placed his arm around her as they got in to his car and drove home, both wondering how they'd cope.

Pulling up in to the drive, Brax looked at Ricky and gave her hand a squeeze as she smiled back, wondering how the boys would react to the news that they had a niece or nephew on the way and she knew that they would love this baby as much as her and Brax would.

Unlocking the door, Ricky walked in to the living room and reached for a magazine that was lying on the coffee table, waiting for Brax, who was making them both a drink.

Brax walked in to the living room and handed his partner her mug before he sat down beside her and took a sip of his own.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax calls "a Braxton family meeting " to tell his brothers that his partner is pregnant.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry that this has taken so long and I can only thank you guys for sticking with me. I had hoped to have some stories completed before Bonnie left her role as Ricky, but it seemed that wasn't the case.**

 **I am continuing to write for her, even though she has now left screens.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. Ricky needs Brax's support, you'll find out how his "meeting " goes in this chapter. I'm not a fan of blood, I hate getting it taken, but I liked describing it.**

* * *

Part Of Me?.

Chapter 7. 

"What do you think Brax wants us for?" Kyle asked, he was looking at his phone, where he had a text from his brother telling him and Heath to come over to the house as he and Ricky had something to tell them.

Heath shrugged. "I dunno mate. I guess we'll find out later" He replied as he got ready for his shift at Body & Soul.

Kyle nodded as he left the house.

* * *

Back at the flat, Brax and Ricky were getting ready for his brothers to come over.

At 12: 30 the doorbell rang and Brax walked out in to the hallway to answer it.

"Hey mate" Brax greeted his younger brother.

Kyle stepped in to the house.

"What's this about?" He repeated, kissing Ricky on the cheek.

"Wait until Heath gets here" his brother replied and he didn't have to wait long as then the doorbell rang and his brother walked in.

Now, they were just waiting on Denny.

"We have some news" Brax said with a smile, once everyone was seated.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Rick and I are having a baby "

"Congratulations " Heath and Kyle said, thrilled at the news that they were going to be uncles.

Denny got up and left the kitchen.

A concerned Ricky followed her, knowing what she was thinking. "You'll always be apart of this family, Den. "

"Without Casey, it feels like I don't belong "

Ricky hugged her friend. "Where ever he is, he'll be looking down on you both. "

Denny nodded as Brax come out in to the hallway. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just thinking about Casey " Denny replied.

Brax nodded. "I miss him too"

"We all do, Brax" Ricky smiled, putting an arm around him.

Brax looked at the photo of Casey, smiling goofily at the camera. "I miss you Case, " He said as he picked it up and looked at his brothers face, a lone tear fell down his cheek.

Ricky walked in to the hallway, her hands smoothing over her small bump, she placed Brax's hand on her tummy.

It was a rollercoaster of emotions and they were both going to need to help each other through it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope to get back in to writing this once I have caught up with the show.**

 **I also want to return to "Life After Birth" and "The Surrogacy "**

 **Next chapter: Ricky has her first scan, but is left dissopointed when Brax doesn't show.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to bore you guys with my excuses, I guess I'll just write the ideas for the stories if and when they come to me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review, it was sad hearing those close to Casey remembering him, but I think Brax wants to keep his memory alive,** **you'll see why Brax doesn't attend Ricky's scan in this chapter. Thank you for checking this chapter over.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. Glad you loved the chapter.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 8

"Brax, remember, we have our scan, this afternoon. " Ricky said, she was going to meet Denny for a coffee.

"I'll be there, " Brax said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll see you later, " Ricky replied, grabbing her bag and leaving the flat.

"Bye Rick. " Brax smiled as the door closed.

Ricky got her car keys out of her handbag and unlocked the car, getting inside, and putting her belt on, she started the engine.

For a change, the two girls were meeting in a small coffee shop just outside the Bay. Denny was already there, when she arrived.

Ricky parked up and turned off the engine, opening the door. "Hey Denny. " She smiled, shutting the door.

By now, Denny was 10 weeks pregnant, her small bump was noticeable through her tee - shirt and leggings.

"How are you feeling?" Ricky asked, as the two entered the coffee shop.

"I've been sick but Hannah's helping me through it. " Ricky nodded as she asked her next question. "Have you had any cravings?"

The blonde shook her head. "No cravings yet, " She joined the queue to grab a coffee.

"What can I get you?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Flat white, strong, please and an ice bun"

She got the money out of her purse as the woman made her drink and picked up a bun. The woman handed her the drink and bun.

"What was that you were saying about no cravings?" Denny laughed, picking up her own drink.

Ricky arched an eyebrow at her friend as she picked up the treat. "The baby's hungry"

Denny smirked, knowing she was just using the baby as an excuse. "Sure, Rick, sure. "

And she watched as Ricky took a hearty bite out of it.

"We should have a joint baby shower. " Denny excitedly suggested, as the two sat down.

"Sure, I'll ask Brax if we can use Angelo's. " Ricky replied, taking the lid off her cup and blowing on the drink. She took a sip as it burned her tongue.

Ricky looked at her watch. "I better get back, Brax and I have our first appointment. "

Denny nodded. "Good luck. "

"Thanks. "

Arriving at the hospital, she booked herself in and then headed to maternity. She looked at her phone to see of anything from Brax had come through, she had switched her phone off while she was driving. Nothing had come through, she sighed.

"Ricky are you ready?" Nate said, walking over to her. The two walked in to the room, and Ricky got herself on the bed.

"Um, hum. " She whispered, lying back on the bed, with her top rolled up.

Someone knocked on the door, Ricky hoped it was Brax.

"Sorry Doctor Cooper, but we've had an emergency brought in, we could use your help. " One of the nurses told him.

"I'm sorry, Ricky, but I have to go and see to this, I'll send one of the doctors in to do your scan "

"Fine" Ricky replied. Nate and the nurse left and Ricky was left on her own for a few minutes, before a woman with brown hair come in,

"I'm doctor Tori Morgan. " She introduced herself. "And I'll be doing your scan today, Erica. "

"It's Ricky. " She replied.

Tori nodded, glancing quickly through her notes. "I see you had a miscarriage at 2 months pregnant. "

"Yeah. " Ricky said, quietly.

"Sorry. " Tori said, sensing she didn't want to talk about it. "No partner?"

"He should be here. " She replied.

Seeing that Nate had already put the gel on her stomach, all Tori had to do was, place the probe on her stomach. She did that as the baby appeared on the screen.

"There is your baby. " Tori smiled.

Ricky stared at the screen.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes, please?"

Tori pressed print and two pictures were sent to the printer, she nipped out to get them. She handed them to Ricky.

"Thanks. "

Getting off their bed, Ricky thanked Tori again and left the room and hospital, heading to her car. She got in and started the engine. She felt hurt that Brax hadn't come with her to see their baby, partners were supposed to support each other. Pulling in to the drive, she turned off the engine, grabbed her bag, getting her keys out of them and locking the car, before walking towards the door, unlocking it, she placed her bag down on the counter and made herself a drink. Placing the drink down on the table, her phone beeped; hoping it was Brax she eagerly reached across the table, knocking the drink over.

"Great" She exclaimed, in frustration, grabbing a clothe from the kitchen, wiping it up, she read the message, sighing in disappointment as she realised it was from Denny. Reading her friends message, she clicked reply and wrote one out.

 **"How did the scan go? x"**

 **"It was fine. x"**

Putting her phone down, she heard a car pull up.

"Where were you?" Ricky yelled, as Brax walked in through the flat door.

"I went to visit Casey's grave, tell him he is going to be an uncle. "

"He's dead Brax, he can't hear you. " Ricky spat, hurt.

Instantly, Ricky regretted her harsh words.

"Don't you ever talk about Casey, like that again" Brax said furiously, grabbing her arm and squeezing it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. " She replied, pulling her arm from him, he'd certainly leave a bruise on her.

Brax stormed away from her. Ricky walked after him.

"Brax, wait"

"Leave me, alone Ricky " He replied, pulling the door shut behind him.

Once again, for the second time, that day, Brax found himself at Casey's grave. It was the one place he would go when he needed to calm down and he knew that a surf wouldn't cut it.

"Ricky and I fought today mate, " He said, tears filled his eyes, knowing that Casey would be delighted at hearing he had a baby on the way. He noticed a bunch of flowers with a piece of paper, resting in the middle of them. Wondering why he hadn't noticed them before he picked the note up; recognising the handwriting as Denny's.

 _"Love and miss you Case"_

Brax smiled to himself, tucking the note back in between the flowers.

Brax walked back to his house, passing the flat on his way, noticing all the lights were off, he assumed Ricky was asleep.

With a sigh, he walked in to the house, heading straight to his old bedroom, he'd sort things out with Ricky in the morning.

Ricky sat in the flat, a hand over her stomach, tears running down her face, staring at her scan picture.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky apologises for her outburst, but will Brax forgive her?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to DramaComedyRealityFan who gave me the idea for this chapter, it's much appreciated.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over. I'm glad you enjoyed reading about Ricky's and Denny's time together, I enjoyed writing it.**

 **DramaComedyRealityFan: Thank you for the review. It was a sad chapter, Ricky shouldn't have said what she did.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 9. 

Brax hoped that Ricky would still be asleep when he let himself in to their flat, he'd read somewhere pregnant women slept a lot, in their early weeks, that extra sleep helped the baby to grow, but no luck as she whispered:

Brax?"

Brax ignored her.

Ricky hated it when Brax ignored her.

"Brax, please, I'm sorry, I feel terrible for what I said about Casey, I was just angry"

"So you should" Brax replied, lashing out. Then he sighed, coming to sit down next to her. "Casey will always be my brother, Ricky"

"I know" She whispered.

"But" Brax coutinued, surprising her,"He will want me to forgive you, seeing as you are carrying his niece or nephew. So, I will"

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Is that the scan picture?" He asked, she nodded.

"Did you find out if a boy or a girl" he asked, he couldn't tell.

"It's too early for that" She took a sip of her water. "I think I want a surprise, "

"I hate surprises" Brax grumbled.

"Oh, come on, it'll be like opening a present on Christmas Day" Ricky tried to cheer him up, but his eyes flicked to the bruise on her arm.

"I'm um, sorry, "

"It'll fade" Ricky said.

"I won't hurt you again" He told her.

Ricky took a step back when she heard them words, he'd promised her all this before.

"Come here"

Ricky walked over to him.

We'll be a family; you, me and little Braxton" Brax told her.

"What if I want the baby's last name to be Sharpe?" Ricky joked.

Brax raised an eyebrow as Ricky spoke.

"I want the baby's last name to be Braxton"

"Thought so. " Brax told her, winking and Ricky was relieved things were back to normal between them, she wouldn't have coped if he'd continued to ignore her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Enjoyed writing this chapter. I've already started writing the next chapter up.**

 **Next chapter: Wanting to do something nice for his partner, Brax ropes Phoebe in to helping him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's incredibly short and for that, I'm sorry.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over. You'll see what Brax needs Phoebe's help with in this chapter.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 10.

Phoebe fumbled on her bedside table in her caravan as her phone beeped, an indication that she had a message. She looked at the screen. Brax. What could Brax want with her on her day off, obviously he wanted her to work. That was typical of Brax, pulling in his workers on their day off. She put on some clothes and locked the caravan door, walking the short length to Angelo's.

"I'm here Brax, what do you want?" She asked. raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need you to keep Rick busy" Brax told her, only part of the night he had planned for his partner.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Just do it Phoebe" Brax said.

Phoebe nodded and walked out, wondering how she was supposed to keep her friend busy. She walked to her friends flat and knocked on the door.

"Hey Pheebs, " Ricky answered, ."Hey" Phoebe answered, holding up a bag which held a tub of ice cream. "I seen to have brought too much, fancy helping me out"

"Sure" Ricky answered, holding the door open and Phoebe sat on the couch, waiting for Ricky to return from the kitchen with two spoons, she handed one to her friend. Ricky lifted the lid and the two girls, munched through ice cream.

Phoboe's phone beeped, again, it was from Brax, again, this time, the message read two words.

 **"I'm ready"**

Phoebe glanced at what Ricky was wearing and went to her wardrobe and picked her out one of her dresses, which was short, but would still cover her small bump.

"Why do I need this?" Ricky questioned, once she saw the dress that Phoebe had lay over the arm of the couch.

Phoebe tapped her nose. "Wait and see"

"OK, OK" Ricky laughed, picking up the dress and heading in to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Ricky pulled on the dress, wondering why she needed to wear it. She was dressed in her dark green dress. Through the door Phoebe was telling her she needed to do something with her hair, other than have it lose. Ricky pulled it in to a plait. Adding that she looked too pale for a pregnant woman, Ricky did her make up, unzipping the case in which she kept her make up in. Looking in the mirror, she started doing her face.

When did Phoebe get too bossy? Ricky thought as she did her make up, but she didn't mind. Once she was finished, she stepped back. Her face was covered lightly in foundation, with mascara on her lashes. She did her lips, unlocking the door, reaching for her bag, making sure she had her phone and purse, as she wasn't sure where she was going.

* * *

Brax flipped the "open" sign to close and got out the fancy table clothes, which were white with gold edges emblazoned on them. He'd asked two of his waiters to stay on, to serve their meals. He went through to the back and changed in to the clothes that Heath had brought him over earlier. He wore a pair of jeans, and his blue shirt.

"She's here" Said Phoboe, pushing her friend through the double doors.

"Yes, I am, what's this about?" Ricky asked.

Phoebe slid through the doors, leaving the two lovers to it.

"Just a meal"

Brax pulled a chair out for her and poured her a non alcoholic drink, despite being early on, they both knew, drinking could damage their baby boy or girl. Knowing Ricky's favourite meal, he'd prepared it before she came.

"Enjoy Ricky" Smiled Mark, one of Brax's waiters, putting a jacket potato in front of her.

"Thanks Mark"

Putting a steak in front of Brax, Mark retreated.

"To us" Brax said, clinking his beer bottle against Ricky's orange juice.

"To us " Ricky repeated, taking a sip.

Brax leaned over and put a hand on her stomach.

"That's our child"

"Yeah" Ricky smiled, as Brax swept a strand of hair that had fallen from her face.

"I love you, Brax " Ricky said.

"I love you too, Rick" He said, cupping her face and kissing her, as he stood up and went in to the back, looking for something. When he found what he was looking for, he pushed it in to his pocket, walking back out, holding something behind his back.

"Now I know you like a drink, but you can't, so I got you these instead" Brax said, handing her a bunch of flowers.

"Thanks Brax" She said, taking the flowers, they were pink and white lilies.

Grabbing her hand, Brax pulled her off the seat and they disappeared, in to the night, back to their flat.

Brax filled a vase with water and placed them on the coffee table, as Ricky placed the flowers inside, Brax walked over to her and lay on the couch.

"Thank you, " Ricky whispered, as Brax pulled her on to his lap.

"What for?" Bras asked.

"For a good day"

"I wanted to show you what you mean to me, before the baby arrives, "

"Thank you" She said, kissing him, as his hand touched her belly again, no movement yet, but it felt magical to have Brax's hand against her stomach where their baby lay and that's where they stayed, in each others arms. Suddenly, Brax got down on one knee.

Ricky gasped, was he about to do what she thiught he was?

"Ricky Sharpe, will you marry me?" Brax asked, holding out a black box.

With one hand held to her mouth in shock and her other hand slowly taking the box Brax held out, as he looked hopefully at her.

"Yes" Ricky nodded. "Yes"

Brax unhooked the ring from the box and slide it on to her finger.

Ricky lifted her hand to see the ring on her finger. It was a Jenny Packham, platinum carat diamond, Claw Multi Stone Ring. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

The newly engaged couple shared a kiss and Ricky couldn't wait to tell Denny and Phoebe her big news.

Lifting his fiancée in to his arms, Brax carried her over to their bed and placed her down. Ricky laughed as Brax caught her lips.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this chapter. This got longer than I expected it too.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky's POV on Brax's suprise proposal.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and thank you for checking the chapter over. I'm glad you thought it was a nice romantic chapter, I enjoyed writing it. The proposal scene, as the surprise wasn't planned, it just happened, but also enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 11. 

Ricky's POV. 

I couldn't wait to tell Denny, Phoebe and Bianca my news but I wasn't going to turn in to a bridezilla, if I did I'd stress and stress wasn't good for the baby. I send a group text, asking my friends if they were free to meet for a coffee, well decaf for Den and I. Phoebe replies first, saying she's free, Denny then replies saying she's free, Bianca replies, saying she's doing marking, but will be free. I get ready as I'm in pj's.

"I'm going for a shower, " I tell him.

"I could join you. " Brax says, smirking.

"If you want. "I roll my eyes playfully as I head up the stairs. I turn on the shower and undress cupping my small bump with my other hand. I check the temperature of the water with my other hand, checking it's not too hot or too cold then step in, closing the door behind me. I wet my hair and grab the shampoo before squirting it in to my roots and wash it out pick up the conditioner and rub it in to my roots before getting the scrunchie and soaping it.

I step out and wrap the towel around me. I walk in to our room, my hair wrapped in a towel, I take off the towel and plug in my hairdryer. I sit on the bed as I dry my hair. Once it's dry, I head to my wardrobe and decide on what to wear.

I plait my hair so it's out of my face and then start on my make up. When I'm done I head own the stairs.

Even though, it's only a short walk to the juice bar were we are meeting, I decide to take the car and drive to the Juice Bar. Denny is already there when I park up, getting out of the car.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Denny, as we wait for the others to arrive.

"Fine, you?" She asks.

"I'm fine" I reply as I hear a car pull up and Phoebe gets out, walking over to us.

"Hey guys" Phoebe beams as she walks over to us, putting her arms around us, just as Bianca arrives.

We get a table and all sit down.

The smell of coffee hits my nostrils and brings on the familiar sickness. I grimace, rushing to a bathroom, Bianca followng.

I vomit in to the toilet bowl,

"Are you pregnant?" She asks.

"Yes"

"Congratulations" Bianca says,

"Thank you. " I reply washing my hands. It was then Bianca noticed the ring.

"Congrulations" She smiles, once again. We leave the Ladies, heading over to Denny and Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyebrows raise, "Is that?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe" I reply, trying to act coy.

"Congrats Rick. " Phoebe hugs me.

"Congratulations" Denny echoes.

"Thanks guys" I say, taking a sip of my drink.

I head home, putting my key in the lock and opening the door, placing my bag down in the hallway and meeting Brax in the hallway.

I smile at him.

"What are you smiling for?" Brax jokes.

"Oh, I don't know, Brax. " I joke back. "I'm happy"

"Good " He replies, pulling me in to his arms. I lean against him for a few moments before my phone rings. I frown lightly at the screen as I move away to take the call.

"Hello, " I answer.

"Is that Erica Sharpe?" A voice asks.

"Yes, this is Erica, " I reply.

"You've been booked in for a job"

"That's great" I tell the voice on the phone as she gives me more details. The job is tomorrow.

"They want me for a job, " I tell him, coming off the phone and putting it on the table.

"Where?" He asks.

"At the hospital. "

He frowns, wondering why a photographer would be needed at the hospital. I go on to explain that a mum suffered a stillbirth and she'd like photo's of her child.

"If it's too much, " He starts, glancing down at my stomach.

I glance at my small bump as well. It's my job to protect our child.

"You can always say no, " Brax continues.

"I'll be fine" I tell him.

But as I lay in bed that night beside Brax, one thought worries me: How am I supposed to photograph a woman's deceased baby when I'm carrying my own?" The thought causes a lone tear to slip down my cheek.

Brax seems to sense my worries and whispers "Don't worry" as he strokes my hair, I feel my eyes flutter shut as I dream of our baby. I couldn't wait to hold him or her in my arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky gets ready for her job, but will she**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter is rated T for mentions of stillbirth, please don't read, if you are uncomfortable by that.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking it over. I loved writing the scene where Bianca guessed that Ricky was pregnant, it reminded me of the scene where she guessed she was pregnant before she had Casey. I like writing scenes where Ricky is with her girlfriends. I loved writing the scene where Brax asked to join Ricky in the shower. You'll see how Ricky goes with her job in this chapter.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 12. 

Ricky's POV. 

"Are you alright?" Brax asks as we wake up the next morning.

I nod, this was probably the hardest job I've been given, since I started. I know this wasn't going to be easy, but I could do it. "I'm ok, " I tell him.

"I'll make you some breakfast, " He grins, getting out of the bed and pulling on jeans and a top.

"Sounds great. " I tell him, repeating his actions and getting out of bed and pulling on my dressing gown which I tie around me, heading downstairs where Brax is cooking. "Something smells good, "

Brax chuckles. "Should do, it's my cooking" He puts down two plates of a full breakie. Two eggs, bacon, tomatoes, hash browns and two slices of toast.

"I'll never be able to eat this, " I protest, sitting down.

"Fine, don't eat it" He pretends to take the plate away from me.

"Hey, trying to steal food from a pregnant woman, "

"Yep, " He grins.

"Give it" I glare at him as he puts the plate back down.

"Tuck in, " He says, sitting back too.

After breakfast, I go for a shower and dry my hair and then choose what to wear, I need to look professional but comfortable. I put on a pair of jeans, and a top over a jacket.

I put my hair up in a high pony and do my make up. I then head down the stairs and check I have everything I need. I head to the kitchen.

"Good luck" He tells me, kissing my cheek

I decide to walk to the hospital, the fresh air will do me good.

Nate greets me. He fills me in on what I need to know. The patients name is Zoe, she had a normal pregnancy, until recently when she'd felt the baby not moving as much as it was, so she'd got a scan at the hospital where doctors had broke the news that her baby had died. They'd induced her and now she's resting in a side room. He walks me to the room and knocks on the door until he hears her say "Come in"

I walk in, taking a deep breath. "Hi, my name's Erica Sharpe, " I smile, trying to put her at ease. "I'm so sorry for your loss. "

She smiles weakly back at me. She's holding her baby in her arms, a baby grow on him. "How do I do this?" She asks.

"However you feel, " I reply, getting my camera out.

"I think I'll start with him in my arms" She tells me.

"OK" I smile.

She holds her baby boy close to her, as I take a picture. She then decides to take the babygrow off him and asks if I can take pictures off him undressed, I agree. She lays him carefully on the bed, the hospital blanket underneath him, his eye lids are closed, he looks like he's sleeping but he's not. She then picks him up again and rests his tiny feet in the palm of her hand, and does the same with his hand. She then cradles the baby against her chest.

The session ends with the baby, who she says she's going to call "Alfie" in the mosses basket.

"Alfie's a nice name,' I smile gently at her.

After I'm finished, she thanks me for my time, I nod, packing up my things. I close the door quietly and lean against the wall outside and let out a sob, moving my hand to my own bump. I couldn't imagine if anything happened to my little boy or girl, I'd hoped I'd never experience a loss as she had. I leave the hospital, telling Nate the photos will be with his patient later on, and head to the beach, I sit watching the waves crash. I hear footsteps and turn.

"It's freezing, " He tells me, pulling off his jacket and draping it around my shoulders.

I pull the jacket closer to me, relishing it's warmth. I rest my head against his shoulder, as Brax kisses the top of my head.

Something moves in the water.

Was that? Quickly, I grab my camera and zoom in as I run down to the waters edge.

"What's that?" Brax asks as I re - join him.

"It's a dolphin, " I reply, studying the pic.

Brax rolls his eyes. "I'm not a wildlife fan"

"Your not a fan of anything except working and looking after the boys," I reply, teasing him.

He checks his watch as he stretches, his shirt riding up a little.

"I have to go to Angelo's for a bit" He tells me. "Shall I see you at home?"

"I'll come with you," I reply, standing up and walking off the beach with him. We reach the restaurant and Brax disappears, I sit on a booth and Brax brings me a drink over, before getting the laptop and the budget book, he hates doing budgets, he'd usually get Kyle or Heath to do them, but Heath is spending time with Darcy. I sip my drink, looking around the restaurant: Phoebe's getting ready to sing, Kyle's cleaning behind the bar, I decide to go and get a juice.

I stand up and suddenly feel a wave of dizziness go over me, hoping it'll pass, I stand still and continue to walk, but things get blurry, like something is clouding my vision and I can't see past that.

Brax grabs my arms, steadying me. "Are you ok?"

I nod, pulling my arms out of his grasp and head towards the stairs that lead to the juice bar and climb the first few steps as another wave of dizziness escapes me, it makes me off balance so I fall and can't stop a scream escaping my mouth.

I land at the bottom before feeling myself drift in to unconsciousness, a hand over my tummy, hoping I wasn't about to lose my baby.

Someone screams my name as I close my eyes, giving in to the blackness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky's rushed to hospital after her fall, will she and the baby be ok?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked this chapter over for me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking the chapter over. I enjoyed writing the stillbirth shoot, so I'm glad you thought it was a nice chapter. Enjoyed writing the mucking about between Brax and Ricky. Hopefully she and her baby will be ok. Your welcome for the shout out.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 13

Phoebe's POV

I've just finished my first set, when my eyes widen as I see Ricky fall to the bottom of the stairs. I run over to her, bending down near her. She's not moving and her arm looks sprained. She opens her eyes, as fear fills them.

"Ricky, you'll be ok, " I tell her, "I'll call Brax. "

"The baby?" She cries.

I glance at her stomach, not sure what to tell her. I call an ambulance and then Brax.

"Hello?" He says. "Rick?"

"It's Phoebe Brax, " I tell him.

Brax had returned home after his budgets, and was unaware his fiancée had suffered a fall. "Where's Rick?" He asks, wondering why I'm calling instead of Ricky.

My eyes dart over to where Ricky is lying, a hand over her small bump. "She's had a fall. "

"What? Is she alright?" He asks.

"I don't know, I'll call an ambulance " I tell him.

"I'm on my way, " I hear him say, before the line goes dead. I make another call, which is to the ambulance service.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" The voice asks.

"I need an ambulance" I say. "My friends had a fall. I swallow. "She's pregnant, " I add.

"Do you know how long?" The voice asks.

"No, " I tell her.

"An ambulance has been dispatched and is on it's way, " The voice says.

"Thanks. " I say, before ending the call and heading back over to Rick. She groans in pain.

The doors open and I look up: the ambo people are here.

"What's her name?" One of them asks as they kneel beside her, fitting her with an oxygen mask.

"Erica Sharpe " I tell them as they begin fitting her on to a board and fitting her with a neck brace. She's wheeled out to the Bay and lifted in to the ambulance. I get in beside her and the paramedic shuts the doors and gets in to the front, starting the ambulance. Ricky whimper's throughout the jounery and soon we reach the hospital. The ambulance parks up and the paramedic opens the back door, lowering the step and wheeling the stretcher out of the ambulance, through the double doors.

"This is Erica Sharpe, 27, she's 8 weeks pregnant, suffered a fall. BP is 100/ 120. GSC IS 7 and sats are 92% " States the paramedic.

"RESUS. " says Hannah.

The stretcher is wheeled to RESUS as Nate and Hannah lift her on to the bed.

Nate orders x - rays and CT's, in case she bumped her head.

Brax looked for his car keys and once he had found them, he raced out of the flat, towards his car, almost yanking the door open and pushing his keys in to the engine.

"Phoebe" I hear someone call my name and turn, my coffee in my hand, Brax is walking towards me.

"Where is she?" He asks

"Nate's examining her, " I tell him, as we sit on the chairs in the waiting area, waiting for news.

"Ricky's had what we call a threatened miscarriage. " Nate comes out and informs us all, by now Denny has joined us, her own bump, noticeable, along with Heath for Brax. "She's also sprained her wrist"

"How?" Brax questions, eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"She most likely put her hand out to try to break the fall. " Nate comments.

"Is the baby alright?" He asks.

Ricky's POV

I'm lying in a cubicle when Brax comes in, he gasps: "I don't look that bad do I?" I joke, attempting to lighten the mood. I had a few bruises on my face, a needle in my hand and a pulse oximeter my finger.

"If anything had happened to you or this little one," Brax says, coming to sit on the bed, beside me.

"I'm fine, our baby's fine" I smile weakly at him. "Can you go and get my laptop please?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I promised the woman I'd edit her photos, "

Brax shook his head, it was typical of her to be thinking of other people. "They can wait, you need to rest. "

"I'm fine" I tell him, hissing and tensing up.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

A cramp passes through me and when it finishes, I finally speak:

"Nothing. "

Nate comes in, holding a Doppler. I lift my hospital gown up as Nate puts the gel on my stomach, before pressing the probe on to it, moving it around. I'm quiet as I wait for the "thump, thump" I know what it's like to lose a baby, I didn't want to lose this baby.

No sound comes from the device Nate is holding.

Nate's face is grey. "I'm sorry Ricky, it looks like-"

A sound can be heard.

Thump, thump, thump. Tears fall down my

"I'd like to keep you in for observation. " Nate tells me once he's done the scan.

"Nate, I just want to go home. " I tell him, I'd know I'd rest easier if I was at home.

"Doc, I'll look after her, " Brax says.

"You always do, " I tell him as he cups my cheek.

Nate comes back in, holding discharge papers, which he puts on the table along with a pen. I read them before picking up the pen and signing my name at the bottom. He helps me change out of the gown and puts clothes on the bed he brought with him. He helps me on with them, being careful of the IV in my arm. Nate comes in, removing the IV and telling me to come back in, if I had any problems.

Brax picks me, despite my protests I can walk, and carries me to the car. We drive home and I put the radio on. Brax pulls in to the drive and turns off the engine. He opens my door and lifts me out, carrying me.

"You'll be carrying me over the threshold next," I joke as he lays me on the couch.

He brings my laptop out from our bedroom along with my camera. I log in and wait for it to load up. I click on the icon for the editing software I use and get down to editing them. It takes time.

"Brax, drop these off, " I ask, carefully putting them in a plastic wallet and then a brown envelope. He left the flat, heading to the hospital.

"Brax what are you doing here?" Nate asks, when he spotted the former River Boy.

"Ricky asked me to drop these off, "He tells the doctor, putting the photo on the Nurses Station.

"I'll make sure she gets them, " He tells him, picking them up and walking down the corridor to the room where the woman is. He knocks on the door and Brax seen him walk in.

"Zoe, your photo's are here " He tells the patient.

"Thanks. " Zoe replies, she was due to be discharged in the next day and then was going to make plans for baby Alfie. And thanks the woman who did them, "

Brax waited until Nate come back in. "She says to thank Ricky. "

"I will, " Brax nods, before leaving the hospital.

Ricky was on her laptop, when Brax arrived back home. She looked up as the door opened and Brax sat on the couch beside her.

"What you doing?" He asked

"Replying to emails, " She reply's back.

 _To: Erica Sharpe_

 _Subject: Pictures_

 _"To Erica,_

 _Thank you for doing my photo's, even though my son is no longer with me, I'll always have the memories which I'll treasure forever._

 _I'll be recommending you to my friends,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Zoe Jenkins, "_

Ricky clicked "reply" and tapped out a few lines, consisting of how it was a privilege to be asked, and how sorry she was for Zoe's loss. As she typed her hand found her

Brax moved Ricky's laptop out of the way and put it on the coffee table as he'd noticed that Ricky had fallen asleep, he brushed a lose strand of hair out of her strand, before he kissed her forehead. Getting up, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass before filling the glass with water and place it on the table in case she wanted a drink in the middle of the night and a pack of paracteomol. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Ricky or their unborn baby. He headed to their room and room and undressed, a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to become a dad. He just wished that Casey was here to be able to join in that joy. It seemed unfair that he wasn't. He should have been with Denny as she pushed their baby in to the world. Brax knew that Ricky would never forgive him if he missed her important day.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. It was my first attempt at writing Phoebe in POV, so I hope it was ok.**

 **Next chapter: Denny and Hannah go baby shopping as Oscar and Evie plan a surprise for their pregnant sister. I've already started writing the next chapter so I hope it won't be long until I post it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked this chapter over for me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking the chapter over. I'm glad that Phoboe was there to help Ricky too, glad her baby is ok as well, I couldn't let her lose it.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 14

"Denny, are you ready?" Hannah called up to her niece, who was in her room.

Denny was 3 months pregnant now; she had a small bump, which was noticeable to Hannah.

"I'm ready" The young woman called back as she headed down the stairs.

Evie and Oscar were sat in the living room, watching TV..

"We won't be long, " Said Hannah, getting her bag off the table.

"Take your time, " Oscar replied.

Hannah and Denny then left the house, locking up behind them and getting in to the car. Denny had made a list, deciding to get heavy stuff first.

Hannah grabbed a trolley and wheeled it in to the shop as they looked around, wondering where to start, they followed the signs for "baby equipment"

"I have an idea" Evie whispered, once she was sure her aunt and sister were gone.

"What's that?" Oscar asked, intrigued by his sisters idea.

Evie whispered in to his ear.

Oscar walked in to Evie's room, after knocking. "Are we all set?" He asked.

Evie sat up and smiled at her brother: The two of them were going to organise Denny's nursery.

Upon hearing most likely Hannah's keys in the lock, Oscar went downstairs to help his aunt and sister bring in what they'd brought and put it in the hallway. Once they'd finished bringing everything in, they looked at the items: There was a car seat, a flat pack cot (which would need to be put together. ) Oscar volunteered to do that. A moses basket, changing area, changing mat, a chest of draws (which weren't really for the baby but would be handy to put things in)

Most of the stuff had gone on Hannah's card; telling Denny to see it as a gift to her, Denny was grateful, she'd never be able to afford all this on the wages she earned at the Bait Shop and she didn't want to ask Brax as he had his and Ricky's baby to prepare for.

Denny was sat on the couch, rubbing her bump and sipping her cup of tea and nibbling on the biscuits Hannah had brought her in.

"Thanks for today Hannah" Denny smiled gratefully at her aunt.

Hannah smiled back before sitting next to her and sticking on the TV and watching "one born every minute " To try to prepare Denny for the upcoming birth.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Oscar and Evie put together their surprise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over. I'm glad you thought it was a nice chapter sorrounding Denny's pregnncy, I enkjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 15. 

Oscar and Evie needed to get Hannah and Denny out of the house, so they could set up the surprise. But how? It was Sunday, usually Hannah would be at work but she'd booked a weekend off.

"Why don't you go for a swim?" Oscar suggested.

"With this?" Denny suggested, gesturing to her bump.

"Or a drive?" Evie suggested.

Denny narrowed her eyes. "Why are you two so desperate to get us out the house?"

"We have homework to do, " Said Oscar.

Evie nodded. "Can't get behind, "

"I could help, " Suggested Denny, after all, she'd been in their positions.

"No, " Oscar shook his head.

"You could go and visit Casey's grave. " Evie suggested.

Denny nodded, it had a been a while since she'd been and she was sure Brax wouldn't mind her going. They had been an item before his death.

"I'll drive you, " Said Hannah.

Oscar and Evie looked at each other. That had been hard work.

They looked at the stuff, still in the hallway, deciding to carry the flat pack cot up the stairs, first. They carried it in to one of the spare rooms, which was closer to Denny's room, so when the baby was a bit older, it could have it's own room. Oscar opened the box and tipped the pieces on to the floor. There were three long pieces.

Evie unfolded the frame until the sides were straight, then she separated the side rails. She then turned the cot over with Oscar's help. Oscar then sat on the canvas between the first and second set of legs and then did the same further down.

Evie walked around the cot while pressing down on the canvas with closed fists. She then picked up the end rails and looked for gasps and slotted them in, repeating the action with the other rails. She then attached the support rail.

"We might need help, " Said Evie. But who could they call? Brax?

Evie gave him a ring.

Brax, who'd been for a walk, frowned when his phone rang, his frown turned to surprise, when he looked at his caller ID: it wasn't often Evie rang him.

"Hello?"

"Brax, it's Evie," She told him.

"What can I do for you Evelyn?" He asked.

"Oscar and I are setting up Denny's nursery, we need help, putting the cot together, could you help?"

Brax checked his watch before answering, "Yep"

He shut his phone, put it in to his pocket and headed to the farmhouse. He knocked on the door.

Evie walked down the stairs and answered the door. "Hi, Brax, " She smiled.

"Hi Evelyn " Brax returned, stepping in to the house. He followed Evie up the stairs.

"Where do you want this?" Brax asked, helping Oscar move the now finished cot.

Oscar looked around the room. It could either go against the window or against the wall.

Next, they decided to put some shelves up.

"Where do you want them?" Brax asked.

"On the wall. " Said Oscar.

"Right, " Said Brax. He got to work putting the shelves up, the only decent thing Danny had shown him how to.

He helped Oscar carry up the chest of draws, putting them down by cot.

"Thanks for your help Brax" The twins said.

"No problem. " Brax replied, walking out the door and down the stairs.

Brax returned to his flat, dusty.

"Where've you been?" Ricky asked, when the door opened.

"Evie and Oscar asked for my help, " Brax said, placing his keys down on the table.

"With what?" Ricky asked.

"Setting up Denny's nursery"

"Oh, " Ricky said.

"That'll be us soon, " He said, sitting down next to Ricky.

"What?" Ricky asked.

"Getting the nursery ready,"

"Yeah" She replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich she'd made. She'd been eating more than usually recently, but she was eating for two now.

"Where's mine?" Brax teased.

"You know where the kitchen is, " Ricky teased back.

Oscar walked down the stairs and picked up the car seat, he carried it back up the stairs and placed it on the floor. Hearing a car pull in to the drive, the twins looked at each other before shutting the door and heading down stairs, in to the living room, not wanting them to find out what they'd been up too.

Denny and Hannah returned home, after visiting Casey, they'd gone baby shopping, getting some of the lighter bits, they needed. Blankets. Baby grows. Dummies. Nappies. Hannah carried the bags in to the house.

"What have you two been up too?" She asked, switching the kettle on and getting a mug out of the cupboard and asking if any of the others, wanted one. Denny and Oscar were a "no" while Evie was a "yes"

Evie and Oscar looked at each other, sharing a smile.

"What?" Denny said.

"We've got something to show you, " Said Evie.

Denny stood up from the couch, from where she'd just sat down and followed her siblings in to the hallway and up the stairs.

Outside the door, where the nursery was going to be, Oscar put his hand over his sisters eyes.

"Oscar" Denny laughed.

Evie pressed down on the door handle, Oscar leading Denny inside. He took away his hand.

"You guys did this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Brax helped, " Said Evie.

"Thank you, " Said Denny, she couldn't believe her siblings had done this for her.

Hannah cooked them all dinner, before Denny went upstairs to have a bath. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around her hair and put on her dressing gown.

Denny had another look in the nursery, before heading to bed, she hoped Casey would have liked it. She went in to her own room, got under the covers and put a hand on her belly. She looked at her picture of Casey and whispered: "Wish you were here, Casey" She said, placing her hand back on her belly, she'd take her son or daughter to Casey's grave and tell them all about their daddy.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky attends her ultrasound scan, since her fall.**

 **Can I ask whether you'd like the girls to find out what they are having at their next scan or wait until they give birth?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked** **this chapter over for me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I think it'll be better if the girls waited until they went in to labour, as I think it'll be a surprise for both of them and readers.**

* * *

Part Of Me? 

Chapter 16. 

"Are you ready?" Brax asked.

"OK" She whispered. Brax had booked her an emergency scan.

"Let's go. " Brax said, picking up his keys and wallet, before leaving the flat He held the door open for her, watching as she climbed in and he got in to the drivers side, belting up and starting the engine.

Rickys phone vibrated. She dug in her handbag until she found it.

"Whose it from?"

Ricky accessed her texts. It was from Denny.

 **"Good luck Rick"**

She selected a new text, her fingers replying as she typed. **"Thanks Denny "**

"I'm scared, Brax " She said, putting her phone back in her bag.

"You'll be ok, Rick. " He said, squeezing her knee. "You both will"

"But what if it's dead?"

Brax shook his head. "Have you had any cramping?"

Ricky shook her head. "No"

"Any blood loss?"

"No" Ricky whispered again.

"Then, I'm sure you'll be fine" He told her.

Ricky was quiet as Brax countinued to drive them to the hospital. They arrived and headed to the lifts, both getting in when it arrived.

They sat in maternity, Brax having booked her in, waiting for Ricky's name to be called.

"Ricky?" Nate called, as he stood outside the ultrasound room.

Ricky stood up, taking a deep breath as she followed Nate in to the room. She lay on the bed and lifted her top up.

Nate put the gel on Ricky's belly and placed the probe on her belly, before moving it round.

"There's your baby" Nate said as the baby appeared on screen. The baby looked healthy and Ricky was relieved. Brax brushed a stray tear away from her cheek, he knew it was coming from relief that she hadn't lost their baby.

"Hey, it's alright, " Brax said.

Nate handed her some tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach. Brax helped her off the table and the two left the hospital, hand in hand.

After the scan, the couple went baby shopping.

"Brax, look at that, " Said Ricky, as her eyes fell on a mosses basket in white, she checked the price tag, it was $85.

"Do you like, it?" Brax asked.

"Yeah. " Ricky nodded.

Brax asked the assistant to get the box down and he carried it to the till while Ricky continued to look at some of the things on offer.

"What are you doing?" Brax asked.

"I can manage. " She said.

"We don't want to put any strain on your or the baby, " Said Brax, taking the box off her, he saw it was labelled as a car seat. She picked up two mattresses before Brax took them off her and took them to the till. Brax put everything in to the boot.

They stopped off at the diner and got some food to take home. Brax carried the Moses basket and car seat in to the flat and put it down. After they'd ate, Brax moved the moses basket, both matresses, and car seat in a corner of their room.

It was becoming real that they were going to become parents as they concentrated on preparing the nursery. Ricky made a list of the things, they still needed to get, there was quite a bit to still get, but they still had plenty of time. She looked at the list, her eyes widening.

"Brax, we'll never get this done in time, " She said, showing him the list.

"Once, we get the nursery sorted we can concentrate on planning the wedding, "

"I'll be a fat bride, " Said Ricky.

Brax shook his head.

"I think Cheryl still has Casey's old cot," Brax said as they lay on the sofa. "A lick of paint, it'll be as good as new"

"OK" Ricky said, if they used Casey's old cot, they'd save a bit of money and it would take the pressure off her a bit.

"I'll collect it tomorrow," Brax said, wondering weather to tell Cheryl that she'd have another grandson or granddaughter on the way in a matter oi months.

"Um" Ricky whispered and as Brax glanced down at her, he realised she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, tucking the covers over her. He joined her shortly after that, putting his arm around her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Quite a short chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Brax and Ricky make plans for their child's nursery as they continue to shop for the baby.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked this chapter over for me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review, your welcome on the shout out. I'm glad the ultrasound went well for Ricky as well.**

* * *

Part Of Me?

Chapter 17. 

Brax parked up outside his childhood home as he turned off the engine and stepped out, wondering who his mum would react to seeing him. He crossed the road, opened the gate and walked up the path, the bushes were overgrown, it used to be Danny's job, but his father was dead now, Brax had taken over that particular job, but when he moved to the Bay, Cheryl must have let things slide again. Hr rang the doorbell, wondering if his mum would be in.

"What do you want Darryl?" Cheryl asked as she opened the door to her eldest. It was Sunday morning, and she hadn't expected to see her eldest on her doorstep.

"Hi, Mum, " Brax said. "Do you still have Casey's cot?"

"Yes, why?" Cheryl asked.

"Ricky and I are having a baby and we are engaged, "

"I'm always the last to know. " Cheryl grunted.

"We wanted to make sure everything was alright first. "

Brax loaded his brothers cot in to the back of the car and got in to the drivers seat

As Brax put the cot together, he could see images of his little brother, in the cot, playing with his toys.

"Hey, Brax, it's ok, " Ricky put her arm around her fiancé's waist, knowing how much Casey was still missed.

"It's not fair, Rick. " Brax could feel his eyes becoming damp. "Casey, should be here. "

"I know, but he's in here, " Ricky moved his hand to his heart. "He'll always be with you."

"Yeah. " Brax said, heading in to their bedroom. He come out lugging the mattress, which was still in it's box. He opened it and placed it in to the cot. "Looks good, eh?"

Ricky smiled, placing a kiss on the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"For just being you" She told him, picking up the Moses basket. "I think I'll keep the Moses basket in our room, "

Ricky stood in the middle of the room, a hand over her bump; the cot was against the wall, nearest the door. The blankets which were still in their packaging, lay at the end of the cot, she'd open them when they needed to be. For now, the car seat was staying in their room, she'd ask Brax to install it before the birth. The mosses basket was set up, beside their bed. She looked at the list which was in her bag. She still had a lot of items to get. She hadn't realised that a baby would cost so much.

"Do you want to go?" Brax asked.

Ricky knew he meant baby shopping, the sooner they finished, they could concentrate on the wedding. She nodded, picking up her bag and following Brax out of the flat. He locked the door as Ricky sat in the car, waiting for him. He got in, and started the engine, driving them to the shops.

Brax picked up a mobile with sheeps on them.

"I like that. " Ricky smiled, looking at a pack of dummies. She put them in the basket.

Next, she saw a baby bath and picked it up, heading to the till.

Now, all they needed was a pram, baby outfits, and Ricky to decide whether she was bottle feeding or breast feeding. Brax carried everything to the car, driving home.

Brax attached the mobile and then headed to the fridge, leaving the bath tub in the bathroom, away in the cupboard

"I wish I could drink, " Ricky said, looking enviously at Brax's beer bottle.

Brax looked at her. "You can't. "

"I know. " She smiled at him. Brax kisses her head as he reaches for the remote to watch the rest of the football match that was on.

"Hey," Ricky said, mockingly annoyed.

"You know what a good team these are" Brax said.

"Yeah, I know, " Ricky said as she watched the match with him.

* * *

 **Next chapter: As the couple make the final preparations for their baby, wedding preparations start, but who will Ricky choose as her bridesmaid? And who will Brax choose as his best man?**


End file.
